Royaillistes
by Clewilan
Summary: Doucement ils vont refaire le monde, sans savoir qu'ils se construisent, aussi. /Drabbles, ficclets, contributions, et des spoilers.
1. Une porte

_(Edit mars 2012) Cela fait maintenant cinq ans et demi que ceci est apparu sur la section FMA, et un coup de balai sur les notes d'auteures était quand même nécessaire car vous n'en avez rien à faire nos private jokes de lycéennes somme toute un peu kikoo. Néanmoins j'aime conserver mes propres casseroles, gardez donc juste à l'esprit les années séparant les premiers textes des derniers ?_

Fullmetal Alchemist_ appartient à Hiromu Arakawa._

* * *

Le temps est suspendu.

Roy ne sait plus depuis quand il s'est arrêté de travailler.

Une seule chose compte, qu'il fixe obstinément.

Sentant son regard, Riza lève le nez de ses dossiers.

Lui détourne les yeux, comme un enfant pris en faute.

Contre toute attente, elle lui sourit.

Un sourire épanoui.

Rayonnant.

Lumineux.

Qui lui va terriblement bien.

Roy obtient enfin la clé pour ouvrir la porte qui lui était verrouillée depuis trop longtemps.

Il l'ouvre avec plaisir en embrassant Riza, étonnée.

Le temps reprend son cours habituel.

Mais Roy ne laissera pas la porte se refermer.


	2. by SaBlackRah

_(Edit 2012) Drabble de SaBlackRah, amie de lycée qui apparaît deux fois dans le coin et s'est nettement améliorée depuis ;)_

* * *

Assise au bord de la piscine, les jambes dans l'eau, elle regardait le paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds: une immense plaine aux reflets vert émeraude et au loin de hautes montagnes aux sommets enneigés malgré le fait que l'été fut déjà avancé. Il venait de finir sa longueur en apnée et leva les yeux sur elle.  
- Ca va?  
Elle le regarda en souriant.  
- Ces montagnes sont si hautes.  
- Un jour, on ira les voir si tu veux...  
- Pourquoi pas?  
Elle releva la tête et fixa son regard son regard sur les pâles hauteurs.  
- Roy...?  
- Oui?  
-J e t'aime.  
- Moi aussi Riza!


	3. Mini jupe

_(Edit 2012) Je reconnais avoir moi aussi cédé à ce cliché de coureur de jupon (dans tous les sens du terme)._

* * *

- Dites, Colonel … Pardon, Généralissime.

Il lève la tête, sortant de sa léthargie.

- Hm ?

- C'est à propos de ça, dit Riza en sortant un morceau de tissu bleu du carton. Roy a un sourire carnassier.

- Oui ?

-Vous savez que si je porte cette chose, tout le monde en profitera. Vous voulez vraiment que je la mette ?

Il soupire. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

- Non, laissez.

Riza sourit face à l'air dépité de son supérieur.

- Je peux toujours la garder… Pour plus tard …

Une lueur d'intérêt s'allume dans les yeux de Roy.

Vivement le « plus tard » en question.


	4. by SaBlackRah bis

_(Edit 2012) Seconde collaboration de SaBlackRah dont la note raccourcie était : "__Vous avez rien compris? Où est le rapport? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien voulu dire? A vrai dire, je l'ignore moi même." Yup._

* * *

Le vent souffle, puissant et majestueux.

La pluie vient battre les vitres.

Un cri perce ce décor et vient mourir au son d'une sourde détonation.

Un bruit de bottes résonnent sur les lourds pavés. Puis, seul le bruit des gouttes d'eau contre le sol et le vent qui agit par bourrasque retentit dans ce paysage de ville désertée.

-Travail accompli mon Colonel!

-Vous l'avez éliminé Lieutenant?

-Oui.

-Bien, rompez les rangs. Vous pouvez retourner au camp.

Elle se retourna et repartit sous la pluie. Les yeux vides et plein de larmes.

_De la mort naîtra la vie._


	5. Seuils

_(Edit 2012) Dernière volée sans honte à un épisode de _Desperate Housewives_ qui m'avait marquée à l'époque._

* * *

L'inconnu fit irruption dans la vie de Riza Hawkeye un soir pluvieux d'automne, lorsque Roy Mustang frappa trempé à sa porte.

Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

Dans leurs yeux douleur, tristesse, incompréhension, face à la noirceur des jours passés et à venir. Lorsqu'ils s'enlacèrent, ils empruntèrent un autre chemin.

Semé de doutes et d'incertitudes sur leur futur.

Mais ils allaient plonger dans cet inconnu ensemble.

- Je t'aime…

Quand le connu cède la place à l'inconnu, nous ne pouvons que lui dire: « bonjour et bienvenue »...


	6. Après

_(Edit 2012) Débuts balbutiants dans l'hypothèse d'un post-manga tandis que la collab avec SBR était définitivement enterrée. _

* * *

- Debout … chuchota Roy à l'oreille de Riza.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut sur le sourire amusé de son supérieur.

- Je me suis endormie ?

- Encore, oui. Que pouvez-vous donc bien faire de vos nuits pour dormir au bureau ?

Riza se passa la main sur le visage.

- … Je révise mes cours.

- Pardon ?

Elle sourit devant un Roy ébahi.

- J'ai repris mes études.

- Pardon ?

- Il y aura une vie, après l'armée. Vous n'y avez pas réfléchi ?

A vrai dire, Roy savait uniquement qu'il passerait le restant de ses jours avec elle. Pour le reste …


	7. 520 cenz

_Ecrit très tard avec la flemme de faire exactement cent mots._

* * *

Roy avait _vraiment_ besoin de monnaie. Pour une fois, il avait une bonne raison... Il avait eu beau fouiller partout, poches du manteau, du pantalon, porte-monnaie, tiroirs, rien.

Heureusement, le FullMetal passait par là, ne se doutant de rien.

- Edward, il faut absolument que tu me rendes les 520 cenz que je t'ai prêtés. C'est urgent.

- Bonjour aussi, colonel, fit le petit blondinet.

- J'ai pas le temps pour faire de l'humour... S'il te plaît.

- Colonel, on a une promesse, un point c'est tout. Franchement, si vous n'êtes pas capable de la tenir, ça ne va pas le faire...

Roy devait reconnaître que le jeune alchimiste avait raison, ce pourquoi il se tourna vers son lieutenant.

- Riza ?

Elle leva les yeux de son dossier et soupira.

.:.

- Colonel, mon argent, s'il vous plaît...

Roy réfléchit quelques instants et puis...

- Je vous promets de vous rembourser, cependant à un seul moment.

Riza fronça les sourcils, ne savant pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de son colonel, mais elle eut le temps d'imaginer beaucoup de choses...

- Je vous les rendrais quand on sera mariés, déclara Roy le plus naturellement du monde, et sortant une rose de nulle part.

...Mais pas ça.


	8. Épisode I

_Premier épisode d'une __série de trois qui iront dans l'ordre chronologique.  
(Note 2012) Je suis vraiment passé par _tous___ les clichés les concernant, et je prie Riza Hawkeye de me pardonner. _

* * *

- Riza ... murmura-t-il en soulevant une mèche blonde qui tombait sur son visage. Elle sourit, feignant encore le sommeil.

- Mmm...

- Tu veux m'épouser ?

Riza ouvrit les yeux poour plonger dans ceux de Roy.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Roy se redressa à demi dans le lit.

- Tu dis ça comme si ...

- Comme si j'en avait rêvé toutes les nuits et que je m'étais imaginé cette scène presque depuis le jour où je t'ai vu? termina Riza malicieusement.

Il eut un léger sourire et se rallongea, sa compagne revenant se blottir contre lui.

- Comment ça, presque ? demanda-il au bout de quelques minutes. Ca n'a pas été tout de suite ?

- Roy ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas droit de demander des explications ?

Son sourire disparut lorqu'il se prit un oreiller dans la figure.


	9. Épisode II

_La suite !_

* * *

Riza se réveillait doucement, profitant de quelques instant encore sous les draps avant la frénésie qui n'allait pas s'arrêter durant toute la journée à venir.

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps -on était en juin-, et elle était heureuse de s'être réveillée avec la chaleur de ses rayons sur sa peau, et non pas sur le réveil. Mais il fallait avouer que ses repères étaient un peu chamboulés.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, droit sur la robe qui trônait près de la fenêtre. Elle eut un sourire endormi et s'étira comme un chat sortant de sa sieste. Elle se redressa et réalisa que le lit était vide.

Ou presque. Car des dizaines de pétales de rose rouges étaient étalés partout sur la surface du lit.

Riza, amusée, secoua la tête.

Même le jour de leur mariage, il fallait que Roy exagère.


	10. Épisode III

_Dernier épisode de cette petite trilogie._

* * *

- C'est ton tour, cette nuit.

- Honneur aux dames.

- Galant quand ça t'arrange, hein ?

En guise de réponse, il tira sur la couverture pour tenter de replonger dans le sommeil.

- Je prends ça comme un aveu, fit-elle avec un ton amusé.

- Mais pas du tout, protesta-t-il avant de la faire taire en l'embrassant.

Elle voulait répliquer mais les pleurs du petit Maes l'en empêchèrent. Ils retinrent à grand peine un soupir. _(NdlA: Qui a prononcé les mots « parents indignes » ?)_

- Roy Mustang, vas-tu oui ou non aller préparer le biberon de ton fils ou est-ce une mission trop difficile pour toi ? Ou alors dois-je utiliser un autre moyen de persuasion ? fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Il évalua rapidement ses chances de survie face au 9mm qu'il savait dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Et reconnut assez rapidement qu'il n'en avait stictement aucune.

- D'accord, mais c'est toi qui le lui donne. Marché conclu ?

- Marché conclu.


	11. Cheveux

_Là, c'est un peu n'importe quoi... Mais bon, hein, c'est pas grave ?_

* * *

En prédateur, il arriva par derrière, profitant de l'effet de surprise. Riza ne vit rien, sentant juste ses cheveux se détacher et tomber en cascade dans son dos.

- Ah ah ! triompha Roy en brandissant la sacro-sainte barrette.

- Colonel… Rendez-la moi, fit Riza en en tendant la main.

Il sourit et sépara les deux parties de la barrette, comme un vrai gamin.

- Oups, je crois que je l'ai cassée… chantonna-t-il avec un air angélique, l'innocence incarnée.

Roy déchanta très vite en voyant le peu d'effet que ça avait Riza. Pire, elle souriait.

- « Les soldats doivent parfois jouer des apparences », elle est de vous cette phrase, non ? dit-elle en sortant une autre barrette.

Roy, dépité, retourna s'asseoir. Riza soupira, mais laissa ses cheveux détachés…


	12. Réchauffements

_(Note 2012) Une situation là encore utilisée de très nombreuses fois dans la plupart des manga/anime._

* * *

Aux archives, Maria frissonne.

- Eh ben, tu es vraiment frileuse, toi ! sourit Riza.

- M'en parle pas. Chez moi le chauffage est toujours à fond, je suis amoureuse du radiateur et j'ai carrément dû m'acheter une bouillotte. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi ma mère m'appelait « Sang de navet »… Tu n'as pas froid la nuit ?

- Ca dépend...Si j'étais toi d'abord je tomberais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que mon radiateur. Mais tu sais, ça dépend aussi de la bouillotte que tu utilises…

Dans un autre bureau, Roy éternue.

- Dites, personne ne pourrait mettre le chauffage ?


	13. Under the rain

___Inspirée par la chanson "Under the weather" de KT Tunstall._

* * *

Riza aurait voulu aimer la pluie. Sincèrement.

Elle devait protéger Roy dans ces moments-là, et pendant quelques instants il avait autant besoin d'elle qu'elle avait besoin de lui. C'est-à-dire constamment.

Mais le fait de voir son colonel sans défense ou presque ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Aussi Riza préférait le beau temps, et tant pis pour elle.

La pluie, Roy la détestait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Il avait horreur de son impuissance, de même que de la sensation des gouttes qui coulaient sur les joues comme ces larmes qu'il refusait d'avoir. Alors que la pluie était censé tout nettoyer et faire ainsi disparaître les mauvais souvenirs. Qui lui étaient liés ou non.

Ils avaient tous les deux des raisons pour éviter les jours humides.

Pourtant c'est sous la pluie qu'ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois..


	14. Réveil

_Je profite honteusement de mon cours de MPI pour vous servir les fonds de tiroir (j'ai écris cette petite chose en septembre dernier, ça vous situe le truc)_

_Bref, bonne lecture, et à bientôt j'espère (je dois avouer que je suis comme qui dirait un peu privée d'ordi ? Mais comme vous pouvez le voir je me débrouille, hein xD)_

* * *

Il sentit tout d'abord l'absence de tissu sur sa peau, puis quelque chose d'humide et râpeux sur ses pieds. Il grommela un peu et, voyant que cela ne cessait pas, ouvrit les yeux. D'abord sur le réveil, puis sur le nouveau venu.

- Dis donc, toi, tu sais quelle heure il est ?

Pas de réponse, mais on remua à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda une voix ensommeillée.

- Je parle à ton chien, répondit-il.

- Ah. Et ?

- Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que je sois dans ton lit.

- Il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitue, parce que ça va durer.

Là-dessus, elle replongea dans son oreiller. Il sourit.

- T'as entendu ? Allez file ! lança-t-il avant de la rejoindre sous la couette.

Hayate repartit la queue basse au salon.


	15. Lundi matin

___Fond de tiroir !_

* * *

Il sentit tout d'abord l'absence de tissu sur sa peau, puis quelque chose d'humide et râpeux sur ses pieds. Il grommela un peu et, voyant que cela ne cessait pas, ouvrit les yeux. D'abord sur le réveil, puis sur le nouveau venu.

- Dis donc, toi, tu sais quelle heure il est ?

Pas de réponse, mais on remua à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda une voix ensommeillée.

- Je parle à ton chien, répondit-il.

- Ah. Et ?

- Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que je sois dans ton lit.

- Il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitue, parce que ça va durer.

Là-dessus, elle replongea dans son oreiller. Il sourit.

- T'as entendu ? Allez file ! lança-t-il avant de la rejoindre sous la couette.

Hayate repartit la queue basse au salon.


	16. Visite by SaBlackRah

_(Edit 2012) Un bref retour (un peu UA) de SaBlackRah au bout d'une année, pour contourner une panne d'inspiration sur ses autres projets._

* * *

- Vous avez cinq minutes !

… Et pas une de plus. Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Combien de fois ne l'avait-on pas arrachée à cette chaise ? Mais ce jour-là, l'envie de s'accrocher, elle ne l'aurait pas. Ca aussi, elle le savait. Elle distinguait sa touffe de cheveux bruns recouvrant sa tête baissée dans la pénombre. Elle s'assit, comme à son habitude, sans prononcer le moindre mot, ses mains frêles posées sur son tailleur écru impeccable.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que rien ne se passe, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête :

- Riza …

Elle lui sourit timidement.

- Je suis content de te voir ! Je pensais que tu m'avais définitivement oublié …

- Comment peux-tu penser ça ?

Les mots de la jeune femme étaient tremblants, un mélange de terreur et de tristesse.

- Depuis le temps …

Il fit une pause :

- Toutes ces heures, ces semaines. Tous ces mois … Combien maintenant ?

Riza hésita avant de se lancer :

- Cela fera trois ans le mois prochain.

- Trois ans ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains au ciel, tu vois : je perds toute notion du temps dans ma cellule. Et la compagnie se fait si rare ! Mes soi-disant « amis » se sont vite débarrassés de moi. Tu es la seule à me rendre encore visite.

Une boule se serra dans la gorge de la jeune femme en entendant ses mots.

- … La seule à te souvenir de ma minable existence.

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Ce n'est pourtant que l'amère réalité ! Chacun suit sa route, et je sais que toi aussi, tu as pris la tienne, bien avant que je ne sois entre ses quatre murs.

Un sanglot lui monta aux yeux :

- J'aurai dû t'écouter. Pardonne-moi ! Je paye aujourd'hui le prix de mes erreurs : l'armée, l'alchimie, Ishbal … Comment ai-je pu ainsi me tromper ?

De longs pleurs se mirent à couler le long de son visage creusé par le manque de nourriture. Il les cacha maladroitement de sa main distordue. Puis, il reprit fébrilement :

- Je suis si heureux de te savoir encore à mes côtés !

- Les cinq minutes sont écoulées !

Le gardien accrocha fortement Riza par le bras : il avait l'habitude qu'elle se débatte. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle se leva sagement et se dirigea vers la sortie sans se retourner. Elle ne pu qu'entendre ce murmure dans son dos : « A bientôt ». Oui. A bientôt.

Une nausée la prit, mais elle la ravala. De l'air. Juste de l'air …

Il l'attendait au bas des escaliers.

- Alors ?

- Alors rien.

Elle monta dans la voiture sans même lui adresser un regard. Il haussa les épaules en revenant à son siège et démarra. Mais elle, elle savait. Elle savait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle viendrait ici. La dernière fois avant qu'il ne soit pendu. Elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus son frère vivant.

Et Roy, à ses côtés, conduisait.


	17. Langage des fleurs

_D__ouble drabble écrit le jour de la sortie française du tome 18.  
__(Edit 2012) Et c'est à partir d'ici que je commence à être un peu plus satisfaite de mes textes._

* * *

_"Et je ne peux pas accepter. Je n'ai pas de vase chez moi."_

La voix de Riza résonnait toujours, malgré le temps écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait eue au téléphone.

Il restait sans nouvelles. Peut-être pour cela qu'il se repassait en boucle leur dernière conversation.

Mais ce n'était pas de l'inquiétude, n'est-ce pas ?

Roy soupira doucement, déposant son paquet devant la porte de l'appartement. Cela aurait été si simple de frapper, qu'elle lui ouvre, qu'il la voie.

Mais rien n'était simple avec la voie qu'ils avaient choisi, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_"Et je ne peux pas accepter. Je n'ai pas de vase chez moi."_

Depuis leur conversation téléphonique, elle avait envisagé tout ce qu'elle aurait pu (voire dû) dire à la place.

Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle devait se taire, désormais. Pour ne pas le mettre en danger.

Riza soupira doucement, ouvrant sa porte et découvrant le paquet.

Elle défit l'emballage : c'était un vase. Accompagné d'une note.

_Pour la prochaine fois._

Si une prochaine fois pouvait encore arriver.

Mais elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, n'est-ce pas ?


	18. Motherhood

_(Edit 2012) Dernier drabble avant ma première année de médecine, un peu moins prolifique niveau fanfiction._

* * *

- Hawkeye, je vous présente Chris Mustang.

Celle-ci attendait visiblement autre chose. Roy soupira, comme le gamin pris en faute qu'il avait été autre fois.

- Ma mère adoptive.

Satisfaite, Chris se tourna vers la jeune femme qu'elle examina sans qu'on puisse le savoir.

- Elizabeth, je suppose ?

Riza lança un regard interrogateur vers son supérieur, lequel fit comme si de rien n'était. Chris dissimula un sourire ravi.

C'était _elle._

Elle fit signe à Riza de s'approcher, pour prendre l'ancienne soldate dans ses bras.

- Merci, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Dans cette étreinte, Riza retrouva une mère.

Roy, lui, contempla les deux femmes de sa vie en ayant la certitude que plus rien ne pourrait troubler leur bonheur.


	19. Et après

_J'ai __craqué. **Spoilers sur le chapitre 101**, et sans doute totalement irréaliste parce que j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment sur la suite du manga ;o; (Chanson de Muse.)_

* * *

- Dis, Maman, c'est quoi ça ?

La jeune femme sourit en sentant sa fille frôler la cicatrice sur son cou, comme par crainte de la rouvrir.

- _Love is our resistance_, entonna doucement Riza, échangeant un long regard avec Roy comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

Comme cette réponse ne parut pas convaincre la petite demoiselle dans ses bras, Riza la serra un tout petit plus pour confier:

- Ca, chérie, c'est une preuve d'amour. Mais elle est loin d'être aussi belle que toi.

Roy se dit une nouvelle fois qu'il était amoureux d'une femme formidable.


	20. Promesses tenues

**Future-fic, spoils sur le chapitre 102**._ J'espère que vous vous en êtes remis, ou si ce n'est pas encore le cas, que ceci vous y aidera peut-être :o_

* * *

Les pièces de 10 et 500 cenz ont la même taille. C'est une des "bizarres étrangetés d'Amestris" selon Lin -_ comme s'il payait ses factures !!_ - mais Edward avait osé compter dessus.

- Si tu veux pouvoir m'arnaquer comme ça, Fullmetal, il va falloir te lever plus tôt.

Le jeune adulte ne releva pas l'obsolète surnom mais jura entre ses dents.

- J'ai entendu, sourit Roy.

- Pfft, grimaça Ed en déposant cette fois le total des 520 cenz dans la paume de l'ancien colonel, avant de claquer la porte.

Aucun d'eux n'a fait mention de ce que signifiait ce remboursement, mais ce n'était plus vraiment la peine, plus maintenant, et ils auraient sans doute été un peu gênés.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- J'y suis allé au bluff, fit son compagnon avec son air de gamin fier de son coup.

Riza leva les yeux au ciel, eut un pincement au coeur quand elle se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, alors elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour qu'il sente son sourire.

- Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Il joua un instant avec les pièces, avant de se tourner vers elle - et il ne s'est jamais trompé.

- Je t'offre des fleurs avec cette menue monnaie ?

- Je n'ai toujours pas de vase.

Roy fronça les sourcils, se rappelant leur conversation. Il fallait qu'il rattrape la situation.

- On va régler ça.

- La Présidente ne va pas apprécier, et je te signale que tu as du travail.

- Vous n'êtes toutes deux que des tyrans. Je décide uniquement de prendre une heure de pause. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Il tendit la main. Elle la serra. Fort.

- Tu oses demander ?


	21. Mrs Roy

**Future-fic, spoils sur le chapitre 102 **_(et suivants?)__. Le précédent portait uniquement sur la ... condition de Roy, la situation, elle, était totalement inventée, comme ici. Juste pour préciser, parce que visiblement mes indices quant à ce qui est survenu dans le chapitre 102 n'étaient pas si évidents que ça. Preuve peut-être, qu'au final quoiqu'il arrive pour lui, rien ne changera entre eux ? Future-fic, ici encore, et je ne crois qu'on ne peut plus appeler ceci un assemblage de drabbles, vu la longueur xD_

_Ce texte est pour ma formidable bêta-lectrice _Hayaaateuh_, et est parti de la chanson de Tryo intitulée comme plus haut._

_

* * *

- Mrs Roy, Mrs Roy !_

Elle se retourna, main sur les hanches et faussement fâchée.

- Combien de fois faut-il vous dire de m'appeler Riza ?

Les enfants se figèrent une demi-seconde avant qu'une des filles ne pousse du coude le chef de leur petite bande, qui se retrouva devant l'ancienne militaire. Quand les yeux rouges pleins de malice s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait aucune menace dans les prunelles brunes, il reprit son aplomb.

- Mrs Roy, on a trouvé un nid, on en fait quoi ?

Elle soupira, détachant la pince de ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers ses collègues qui observaient la scène avec amusement, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre. Heureusement qu'ils avaient fini de décharger.

- On va dire qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui… Bon, montrez-moi ça, les petits monstres.

Ils l'entraînèrent vers un des quartiers qui avait fini d'être réaménagé, leur ballon encore abandonné sur la place.

Perché sur un coin du toit, un oiseau veillait jalousement ses oeufs.

- Il n'était pas là tout à l'heure, râla un des enfants.

- Ca doit être une madame !

- Rien à faire !

Mais avant que l'enfant n'ait pu faire un geste sous les cris horrifiés des filles, Riza confisqua le lance-pierre. Et le regard qu'elle lança au garçon le dissuada de le réclamer.

- Cet oiseau est comme vous, il retrouve sa maison. Tout le monde y a le droit, alors laissez-le, d'accord ? Maintenant la nuit tombe, alors filez chez vous, je ne veux plus vous voir !

- Bien Mrs Roy !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester car ils avaient déjà filé - est-ce qu'ils s'arrêtaient, des fois ? Sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle arma le lance-pierre en se demandant si ses 'talents' fonctionneraient aussi bien, et, réalisant l'absurdité du geste, posa l'objet en s'installant à la table du café voisin.

- Une négociation de main de maître, commenta Roy qui avait tout entendu.

A son sourire, elle comprit que c'était lui qui avait envoyé les enfants la chercher. Elle accorda un peu de son attention à Hayate qui se faisait une joie de la retrouver, avant de répliquer:

- Je n'ai pas autant de panache que toi, il n'y a qu'à voir avec Xing. Mais à propos, tu ne devrais pas--

- Il est six heures, j'ai fini ma journée, très chère.

- A-t-elle au moins commencé, vu que je n'étais pas là aujourd'hui ?

- Hey!

Ils savaient tous les deux que ce poste de délégué gouvernemental à Ishbal n'était pas qu'un titre, et qu'on leur offrait la chance d'accomplir ensemble leur rédemption, mais parfois ils devaient faire comme s'ils étaient encore à Central, lui faisant son possible pour éviter les dossiers, elle le ramenant à l'ordre. Histoire de se dire que tout n'avait pas changé.

Il chercha sa main, elle lui l'offrit, une réconciliation muette. Comme leurs regards ne pouvaient plus se parler, c'étaient leurs gestes qui le faisaient.

- Rentrons, proposa Roy en se levant, avec autant d'assurance qu'il le pouvait.

Il avait appris à se laisser guider, désormais, mais ce n'était qu'avec Riza qu'il trouvait un semblant de calme dans son chaos de pensées.

- Comment est le ciel ce soir ?

Ils accomplirent une nouvelle fois leur rituel plus que quotidien. Ce qui était une nécessité des mois plus tôt était devenu un plaisir, et Riza s'était découverte un don insoupçonné, trouvant enfin ce qu'elle considérait comme une véritable utilité à son entraînement de tireuse d'élite - Roy n'aurait pu tenir sans ses descriptions fourmillantes de détails et de vie de ce qui les entouraient.

- Et, au fait, Riza.

- Oui ?

- "Mrs Roy" ? fit-il innocemment.

- Une blague de gamins, laisse tomber… répondit-elle, plus gênée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Il eut un immense sourire et lui promit que si elle le souhaitait, ça pouvait bientôt s'arranger.


	22. Échange équivalent ?

_Il pleut, il est tard, je m'ennuie, donc je sors une vieillerie (datant de novembre, et étant une fanfic de fanart trouvé dans la chambre d'Hayaaateuh) Pas de spoils, juste un gros craquage qui se situerait éventuellement au début, à East City, mais en fait, on s'en fiche._

_

* * *

_Riza ouvrit un oeil suspicieux sur le jour qui s'était installé.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Pas normal du tout.

Elle chercha ses marques, les trouva rapidement - et notamment le réveil qui indiquait qu'il lui restait dix minutes pour arriver au QG.

La couverture fut violemment rabattue, formant un tas encore plus gros à côté d'elle. Riza sortit rapidement du lit, parcourant déjà du regard la pièce afin de retrouver son uniforme - lequel aurait sans doute eu besoin d'un repassage vu ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle enfila rapidement son pantalon tout en réussissant à lacer ses bottes, le tout sans savoir trop comment, et ne s'attarda pas sur le fait que sa veste ne la serrait pas là où elle aurait dû.

Non, Riza allait être en retard et s'il y en avait un que cela ne dérangerait pas, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Et puis, de toute façon, il valait mieux qu'il arrive après elle, car le cas contraire aurait paru suspect. Elle claqua néanmoins sciemment la porte, en espérant que ça suffirait.

La jeune femme arriva miraculeusement à l'heure, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose allait de travers. Elle comprit ce qui la travaillait quand elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir.

Mortifiée, elle pria pour que personne n'aie rien remarqué, et que son foutu supérieur daigne arriver, la bouche en coeur s'il le fallait, mais _vite._

Il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre quand elle l'attrapa par le revers de son manteau qu'il avait mis malgré le temps splendide, mais on voyait que son regard pétillait. Cela n'arrangea pas l'irritation croissante de Riza, qui les emmena dans le premier placard à balais venu.

- Ouh, c'est intime, fit Roy en ne retenant même pas un grand sourire.

Elle lui lança son habituel regard meurtrier mais cette fois ce fut sans effet.

- _Dites-moi que vous l'avez._

Il joua un instant avec l'idée de lui mentir parce qu'il trouvait que ça lui allait drôlement bien, mais elle était suffisamment gênée comme ça. Aussi lui rendit-il _sa _veste, celle que la jeune femme aurait dû prendre ce matin, avec _son _grade et pas celui de son supérieur dessus.

_- _J'ai tenté de la mettre la vôtre, mais je n'ai étrangement pas réussi, commenta Roy alors qu'elle reprenait son bien avec soulagement.

Il y eut ensuite un silence.

- Je vous rendrai ça quand je me serai changée, déclara Riza en regardant ailleurs - il lui était difficile d'éviter son compagnon dans cet endroit .

Le sourire de Roy s'élargit, signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas du même avis.

- Pourquoi attendre ?

Elle comprit de suite qu'il comptait le faire, là, maintenant, dans ce placard à balais, au sein même du QG, contre l'avis du bon sens, alors que tout était fait pour, et que quelque part elle savait que la nuit ne leur avait pas suffit, et que leur goût du risque - du moins ce risque-là - les perdrait sans doute.

C'est pourquoi, cette fois, ils s'assurèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé leur uniforme en se rhabillant.


	23. Contagion

_Ne tient pas compte des chapitres les plus récents. C'est encore vieux et c'est guimauve, mais je crois en avoir besoin. (Entre le nouvel opening de Brotherhood et le 106 qui sort bientôt...) _

* * *

Hugues avait dû lui léguer son virus, parce que désormais il ne ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il voyait des gamins dans la rue, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Les mômes le regardaient avec étonnement, curiosité, ou suspicion, mais il leur souriait quand même comme un idiot.

Et puis un jour dans la rue, il croisa son lieutenant, sa Riza, accroupie devant une petite brune qui avait perdu sa mère: elle installa l'enfant sur ses épaules pour qu'elle la retrouve parmi les passants. En les voyant toutes les deux, Roy comprit.

Il souriait à son futur.


	24. Cryptologie

**Vagues spoils _sur les _chapitres 94 et 95.** _Ou les_ **épisodes 53 et 54 **_de FMA:Brotherhood, l__es deux ayant eu raison de moi. _

_Basé sur ma conviction que son _"Quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux, le colonel m'appelle toujours Riza" _n'a pas pu sortir de nulle part, quand même, si ?_

_Sinon, il y a un nouveau sondage sur ce que je dois écrire cet été, alors n'hésitez pas à me guider dans mes choix._

* * *

- Bon, Lieutenant.

Elle fronça un sourcil devant tant de verve mais il décida quand même de poursuivre, en enjambant un des gardes assommés devant le troisième laboratoire.

- Puisqu'un des homunculi peut changer d'apparence, je suggère que nous utilisions un code pour être sûrs que ce soit vraiment nous, si jamais on est séparés et que…

La lueur franchement amusée dans les yeux de la jeune femme l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il se renfrogna.

- Vous avez une meilleure idée, peut-être.

- Du tout, Colonel, poursuivez.

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années plus tôt au manoir: il faisait une proposition qui lui paraissait sur le coup intelligente, et elle levait le nez de ce qu'elle faisait avec un air dubitatif qui, la plupart du temps, le refroidissait violemment - il fallait avouer que dans cette majorité des cas, elle avait raison car c'étaient des projets assez stupides, cependant il était jeune et complètement transi.

Mais, s'il était toujours amoureux, il pensait là avoir trouvé une bonne solution. Alors si en plus il pouvait l'embêter un peu par la même occasion…

- Je propose qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms.

Elle eut un infime temps d'arrêt, mais son visage ne laissa rien transparaître alors qu'ils parcouraient le laboratoire, cherchant l'entrée du souterrain et rassurant au passage quelques scientifiques traumatisés par un mystérieux équipage. Il poursuivit afin de prouver que ce n'était pas si stupide que ça, et, accessoirement, de lui offrir le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

- Car après tout, les gens ne nous entendent communiquer qu'avec des 'Lieutenant' et des 'Colonel'. Donc...

Ils ne mentionnèrent pas les _circonstances_ dans lesquelles ils laissaient tomber les grades mais ils les avaient tous les deux en tête. Et, alors qu'ils trouvaient une porte, dont le mauvais goût identifiait sans aucun doute possible l'auteur de la transmutation, et gagnaient des souterrains chargés de douloureux souvenirs, ils évitèrent de se dire que cela pouvait aussi être la dernière occasion pour eux de s'appeler par leurs prénoms.

- Comme vous voulez.

- Avoue que ce n'est pourtant pas si ridicule que ça.

- Certes, sauf moi je ne me cherche pas de prétexte.

Le regard moqueur de sa partenaire parut le scandaliser, mais ils se figèrent en entendant des bruits de combat. Elle lui indiqua le virage suivant, allait s'élancer…

- Riza.

Elle fit volte-face, un peu surprise, d'autant plus qu'il passa devant, en lui glissant à l'oreille ce qui était une promesse:

- On reparlera de tout ça.

Un sourire.

- Mais j'y compte bien, Roy.


	25. Envols

**Spoilers sur le chapitre 101**_, et j'ai tardé à cause de ce qu'il arrivait à Roy après et qui m'empêchait de rester dans la ligne du manga, mais, avec le 108, tout est réglé. Ou presque, car je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai toujours un pincement au coeur. JE NE PRENDS PAS EN COMPTE CETTE FOUTUE IMAGE DE FIN DE L'EPISODE 64. Et un bisou à Ayma, pour me faire pardonner d'un joli foirage ;)_

* * *

La robe est belle mais n'égale en rien la femme qu'elle sublime.

Bustier dégageant son dos et cheveux noués sur l'autre côté de son cou, Riza resplendit, offrant au monde ses cicatrices et clamant à tous qu'elle revendique ces combats portés à même la peau. Elle traverse la salle de réception presque avec impertinence sous les commentaires effrayés qu'elle suscite, pour défier des yeux noirs déchirés entre désir et culpabilité.

Riza adresse à Roy un lumineux sourire, parce qu'elle sait qu'il va finir par trouver la paix. Avec délicatesse elle conduit la main droite de son compagnon sur son cou, guide l'autre jusqu'à son dos, à ces endroits qu'il n'a jamais osé frôler du regard, l'un depuis des années, l'autre depuis quelques semaines.

Chaque pas qu'elle a fait avec lui était sa décision, et elle ne regrette rien. Les cicatrices dans son dos étaient une délivrance, celle sur son cou le fruit d'un cynique imprévu qu'ils n'auraient pu changer. Roy comprend alors qu'il n'a pas à se sentir responsable, et cette affreuse sensation d'avoir fait empirer les choses à chacun de ces actes la concernant le quitte enfin. La voir s'accepter achève sa rédemption.

Tout naturellement leurs lèvres se trouvent mais c'est toujours une redécouverte, une agréable surprise et un soulagement, parce qu'ils sont en vie, simplement, tous les deux, et que c'est en soi un miracle.

Ils vont poursuivre leur route comme ils l'ont toujours fait, ensemble, mais cette fois il n'y aura plus de peur pour les accompagner - seulement de l'amour pour les porter.


	26. Rédemption

Légers **spoils sur le chapitre 108**.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils avaient pris leurs fonctions, mais c'était leur première visite dans ce bidonville à l'extérieur d'East City. Peut-être pour laisser à la population le temps d'assimiler le fait que deux des éléments les plus meurtriers de la guerre à Ishbal allaient tenter de recoller les morceaux.

Dans le camp, l'hostilité était palpable - personne ne vint vers eux, mais regards et murmures s'étaient faits pesants.

Et il y eut cette jeune fille qui se planta devant Riza pour l'observer dans les yeux.

- Vous souvenez-vous de cet enfant que vous avez enterré ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de la soldate et enchaîna:

- C'était mon petit frère. Je vous ai vue, ce jour-là.

- Ta fureur est légitime. J'ai des comptes à te rendre.

- Je ne suis pas en colère et je vous remercie.

Puis elle tourna les talons et repartit d'où elle venait.

.:.

- Il commence à pleuvoir, rentrons.

Un faible sourire.

- Je ne pourrai pas avancer si je nie ces larmes. Il ne pleut pas, et j'espère pouvoir dire qu'il ne pleut plus.

Encore un peu et elle se brisait, aussi Roy décida qu'il n'avait vraiment plus rien à faire du reste du monde et la prit dans ses bras, se laissant chatouiller par les désormais courtes mèches blondes tandis qu'elle se perdait dans sa veste.

.:.

Certains disent que le dialogue fut renoué grâce à cette preuve d'humanité.

* * *

Dans un autre registre, un cinquième du Pakistan est sous les eaux. La communauté LiveJournal help_pakistan veut aider l'action humanitaire: vous pouvez enchérir pour obtenir fanfictions, fanarts, et de nombreuses autres choses (bijoux, etc, sur cette page: http : / / community. livejournal. com/ help_pakistan/ 3012. html ) et l'argent ira à des associations caritatives. J'offre un one-shot de mille mots environ, ou une série de cinq drabbles sur cette page (retirez les espaces) : http : / / community. livejournal. com/ help_pakistan/ 1110. html? thread= 463702 Merci!


	27. Élans

_Parce que je ne savais pas où mettre ceci qui contient de vagues_ **spoilers concernant _L'Etoile de Milos_**.  
_(And thanks for all the feels à celle qui se reconnaîtra)_

* * *

Elle allait lui lancer un regard amusé et indulgent face à l'impulsivité du jeune alchimiste qui lui en rappelait un autre (nuancé d'une pointe d'inquiétude, car Edward a une trop forte tendance à se jeter - ici littéralement - dans des situations périlleuses et, si elle ne doute pas un instant que Winry sait se défendre, elle espère que le garçon est conscient des risques), mais Riza ne peut s'empêcher de se figer quand elle découvre que Roy tient également un de ces sacs qui se déplie en une paire d'ailes (elle ne sait pas comment et n'est pas sûre de vouloir connaître les détails d'un mécanisme potentiellement mortel pour son utilisateur).

- Vous n'allez pas -

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car l'idée est bien trop ridicule pour être ne serait-ce que prononcée, seulement l'absurdité n'a jamais arrêté Roy qui adresse à son lieutenant un sourire contrit, avec pourtant un soupçon de malice au coin des lèvres. Pendant une seconde, il est redevenu un mioche de dix ans à qui l'on offre un champ de possibilités tellement gigantesque pour faire une bêtise qu'il ne peut cacher son ravissement - lui qui croyait pourtant avoir soigneusement mis de côté cette espièglerie, il se devine percé à jour par celle qui l'accompagne.

Il n'y a pas d'autre paquet, et tous deux savent parfaitement qu'ils sont trop lourds pour agir comme les adolescents qui viennent de sauter: Riza soupire car elle n'a pas le choix, mais elle cherche déjà un moyen pour descendre elle aussi dans le ravin alors qu'elle aide son supérieur à s'équiper.

- Je promets de faire attention.

Elle serre peut-être un peu trop fort une sangle avant de s'arrêter en secouant doucement la tête.

- Qu'avions-nous décidé à propos des promesses qu'on ne pourrait tenir ?

Ils sont seuls sur cette plate-forme, mais l'heure est loin de se prêter à une nouvelle discussion qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre qu'en de trop rares lieux et moments, quand ils n'ont pas besoin de parler à voix basse et mots couverts. Alors, peut-être par habitude, ou par peur d'un plongeon plus intense que celui qui attend Roy, ils se contentent d'échanger un regard où couvent toujours les accords tacites, les conversations nocturnes, tout ce qu'ils ont soigneusement mis de côté en attendant un jour qui ne viendra peut-être pas.

- Je veux tous vous revoir vivants, dit simplement Riza, à mi-voix pour ne pas tenter de le sort, sa main effleurant une seconde (de trop) le bras de son supérieur avant qu'elle ne recule d'un pas.

- Reçu.

Elle lui rend son sourire mais retient son souffle tandis qu'il s'élance.

(Aucun d'eux ne mentionnera son cri étranglé alors que ses pieds quittent leur support stable.)


	28. Voie de presse

_Ecrit pour être le corps de message pour participer à un autre concours de chez Dybex, afin de gagner un de ces shitajiki où Roy et Riza sont dos à dos en train de regarder "l'objectif" en faisant un peu la tête._

* * *

Ce journaliste du Central Times avait eu l'accord de plus hautes instances que Mustang dans le cadre de son enquête sur les différents acteurs ayant dévoilé la conspiration contre Bradley, mais Roy était intimement convaincu que Grumman avait autorisé ceci dans le seul but de l'agacer pour la journée.

Car l'homme et sa plume les suivaient depuis leur prise de service ce matin, horripilant au plus haut point le colonel en attente de promotion et qui avait surtout autre chose à faire en cette période de reconstruction. S'il l'avait d'abord envoyé promener, Roy avait fini par tolérer le "scribouillard" dans son environnement direct (même s'il n'avait en fait pas trop le choix) à la seule condition que celui-ci se taise durant son reportage.

- Vais-je devoir inventer mon interview? répondit-il, goguenard.

- Oh, je suppose que ce ne sera pas la première fois, répliqua Roy avant de quitter la pièce.

Le journaliste haussa un sourcil mais le suivit sans commenter, se contenant de noter quelques lignes dans son carnet. Riza l'avait aperçu du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'elle marchait dans les pas de son supérieur, et soupira: ledit colonel n'y connaissait vraiment rien en relations avec la presse, aussi assura-t-elle au reporter un entretien plus tard avec Roy, de façon à ce qu'il puisse se rattraper et ne pas saborder sa naissante carrière au grand jour.

Les heures passant, ils étaient parvenus à un équilibre, mais leur visite chez un marchand soupçonné de recel ne se déroula pas comme prévu: le journaliste laissa échapper une remarque qui dévoilait leurs intentions, et le simple interrogatoire se transforma en course-poursuite effrénée dans des rues parfois toujours en réparations - la veste de Riza s'accrocha d'ailleurs au biseau d'un tuyau en fer, et elle préféra s'en séparer plutôt que de perdre du temps. Ils crurent abandonner de la même façon - et ce sans regret - le journaliste, mais lorsqu'ils revinrent bredouilles à la voiture, il avait eu le temps d'installer son trépied sur un muret du haut desquels il les salua:

- Un commentaire sur cette affaire?

Il prit la photographie au moment où ils lui lancèrent un regard noir, mais eu la décence de ne pas insister et de prendre congé aussi vite que possible.

(Néanmoins, ils leur fit parvenir à chacun une copie de la photographie, accompagné de sa carte de visite. Roy s'empressa de brûler le tout.)


	29. Retour

_Pour celle qui est toujours là alors qu'elle aurait dû filer depuis des lustres !  
Et pour ceux qui continuent de lire ces quelques mots jetés dans le désert._

* * *

Il s'installe avec précaution dans le fauteuil, comme s'il testait son environnement, presque mal à l'aise alors qu'il cherche à retrouver son ancienne position de confort. Black Hayate, seul public vraiment attentif, le regarde en s'interrogeant, déjà allongé dans un coin de la pièce.

Riza lève discrètement les yeux au ciel en se demandant quand son supérieur cessera son manège, mais continue de sortir ses ouvrages des cartons qu'ils ont ramenés. Les emballages en question ne sont pas nombreux, parce qu'ils savaient que leur situation pouvait à tout moment changer; désormais, ils savent qu'ils pourront investir des choses matérielles.

Il sera également temps de replacer leurs cadres à leur place, certaines photographies représentant des souvenirs trop précieux pour être laissés dans le bureau qu'ils avaient dû quitter après la séparation de l'équipe, il y avait de cela trop de temps déjà.

- C'est très étrange, finit par lancer Roy, et sa remarque résonne presque dans la pièce encore silencieuse, ce bureau qu'ils s'approprient de nouveau mais sans hâte, comme un manteau qu'on croyait avoir perdu mais qui est toujours à la bonne taille. Ils ne sont encore que tout les deux - les autres ne sont pas en retard, eux avaient besoin de se retrouver ensemble avant de démarrer la suite d'une aventure qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru mener aussi loin.

Riza relève doucement la tête, parce qu'elle croyait que ce discours qu'il avait discrètement répété la veille - persuadé qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu devant le miroir - aurait attendu l'arrivée de tout le monde.

- Si ça se trouve, j'ai oublié comment on effectuait un travail de bureau - entre les coups d'état et les hospitalisations, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Elle sourit, à la fois amusée car elle avait raison, et peu impressionnée par la prédiction, parce qu'ils savent tous les deux ce qu'il en est vraiment de la capacité de travail de Roy Mustang.

- Bon retour, Colonel, répond-elle seulement en se levant pour lui déposer le courrier du matin sur le bureau et un baiser sur le front.


End file.
